


Sugar Sweet

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Food, Gen, No Peep was harmed in the making of this fic, Post-Kate leaving for Praxis, Sanctuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Kate and Henry talk whilst on a stakeout.
Relationships: Kate Freelander & Henry Foss
Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I have never had a Peep, but this was fun.
> 
> Prompt - There is just something about them.

“There’s just something about them,” Kate admitted, plonking herself in the seat next to Henry. She’d roped him into helping her with the stakeout of a red list dealer. It was a total bust though. They’d not even seen a human, let alone a guy with tentacles for arms. Still, it was fun, talking shit with him. They hadn’t done that in a while. “They’re so soft.”

He offered her an open box. “Aah, the sugar though… I like biting the heads off the pink bunnies first.”

Kate hummed in agreement. “Yes. The only valid way to eat a Peep.”


End file.
